Emmerdale in 2016
2016 was Emmerdale's 45th year. Kate Oates oversaw production until Episode 7504 (17th May 2016), when Iain MacLeod took over the role. 308 episodes were broadcast during the year. Major storylines included Aaron Livesy's child abuse, Ashley Thomas's battle with dementia, David Metcalfe's battle with testicular cancer, Rakesh Kotecha setting fire to Mill Cottage in an insurance scam, Andy Sugden going on the run after being framed for the shooting of Lawrence White, Holly Barton's overdose and death and Emma Barton causing the Hotten Bypass crash which claimed the life of her partner James. Emmerdale won 'Best Soap' at The British Soap Awards for first time in the award ceremony's eighteen-year history and at TV Choice Awards for the first time in its twenty-year history. Episodes Main Cast Storylines January *Debbie Dingle leaves the village with her children Sarah and Jack after finding out about Ross Barton and Andy Sugden's involvement in Robert Sugden's shooting. She leaves Ross' son, and her half-brother, Moses Dingle with her father Cain Dingle and his wife Moira Dingle, although Moira hands Moses over to Ross. Ross' mum Emma encourages Ross to get his name of Moses' birth certificate *A second DNA test proves Kirin Kotecha is the father of ex-girlfriend Vanessa Woodfield's son Johnny and not Adam Barton as previously believed. Adam is devastated and runs off with Johnny although soon returns. Kirin is furious to discover his father Rakesh Kotecha manipulated the first set of results and Adam punches Rakesh when he finds out. Kirin struggles to be Johnny's father, especially after seeing how good Adam is with Johnny. Priya Sharma and Rakesh split up in the aftermath although they soon reunite. *Ashley Thomas tells his father Sandy Thomas, former girlfriend Harriet Finch and his children Gabby and Arthur Thomas about his dementia. The news soon spreads round the village. After Ashley accidentally goes to their old house Mulberry Cottage, instead of their current one Brook Cottage, Laurel Dingle decides the family should rent Mulberry again as it could help with Ashley's illness. A couple of weeks later Laurel tells Ashley that she is pregnant, but decides she cannot keep it, which devastates Ashley. She makes an appointment for an abortion but can't go through with it. After deciding to keep the baby, Laurel beings bleeding, but a miscarriage cannot be confirmed for another few weeks. *Pete Barton kisses his aunt Moira Dingle. Cain Dingle is furious and Moira sacks Pete. Pete later deliberately gets himself arrested, breaking his bail conditions. *Bob Hope brings Elliot Windsor to the village and asks Elliot's father Jimmy King to look after him. Jimmy also gets in contact with Juliette, the mother of his young son Carl, who drops Carl of with him until she sorts her life out. Jimmy's wife Nicola King isn't happy with the situation but soon comes round. *Lisa Dingle suffers an angina attack while out to lunch with Chas Dingle and Rhona Goskirk. Later Belle Dingle pretends to her parents Lisa and Zak Dingle that she is hearing voices again in a bid to repair her parents' marriage. *Aaron Livesy finds out about Paddy Kirk's affair with Tess Harris after giving Paddy and wife Rhona Goskirk a glowing reference about their desire to adopt. Aaron tells the Social Worker he is not sure Paddy and Rhona will stay together. Paddy and Rhona cannot believe one of their friends could scupper their adoption plans and Paddy blames Tess. Pearl Ladderbanks thinks she is to blame for mentioning Rhona's lesbian stage. Despite Aaron's statement, Paddy and Rhona get through to the next round of the adoption process. *Chrissie Sugden helps Diane Sugden to choose some wigs after her hair begins to fall out due to her chemotherapy. * Aaron Livesy discovers his parents Gordon Livesy and Chas Dingle have got back together. He collapses at the scrapyard and Robert Sugden took him to hospital, where he is diagnosed with sepsis due to his self harming cuts becoming infected. After running away from the hospital, Aaron confesses to Robert that his father raped him numerous times during his childhood. Robert confronts Gordon after he discovers Gordon is to buy into The Woolpack, although Gordon suggests Aaron is creating false memories and Robert slightly doubts Aaron. *Twelve year old Jacob Gallagher manages to return from Portugal alone. He tells his step-father David Metcalfe, he doesn't like living in Portugal and wants to return to the village. *Wine rep Duncan accidentally leaves extra cases of wine at David's Shop. Employee Carly Hope decides to have a wine tasting night with the spare. Duncan discovers this and asks for Tracy Shankley to go on a date with him. Tracy realises that Duncan is only after one thing and Duncan tries his luck with Carly. Finn Barton discovers Duncan is married. *Leyla Harding and Nikhil Sharma decide to make a go of their relationship and Leyla moves into Farrers Barn. February *Aaron Livesy accuses his mother Chas Dingle of seeing his father Gordon Livesy again behind his back after believe Gordon had bought the pub. Later, after spending the day together at the seaside, Aaron confesses to Chas that Gordon raped him numerous times as a child. Chas confronts her ex-husband, who eventually admits the accusations. Chas tells her half-brother Cain Dingle about Aaron's abuse, and Cain breaks into Gordon's house, and confronts him. Aaron and Chas stop Cain from killing Gordon, and Aaron reports Gordon to the police. *After learning his mother Charity Dingle sold him as a baby, Noah Dingle runs away. Emma Barton finds Noah and hides him in B&B before later bringing him back to Butlers Farm. Emma visits Charity in prison and blackmails Charity into allowing her son Ross to have his name on Moses' birth certificate. *Tracy Shankley blackmails wine rep Duncan into giving her more wine at half price so she can host another wine tasting event. However, at the wine tasting session at the B&B, Eric Pollard discovers the wine is dodgy. Two trading standards agents arrive after a tip off about the dodgy wine. and tests show the wine is only actually 40% wine. Tracy and Carly realise Duncan was behind the tip off to trading standards and they threaten him. *Pete Barton is sentenced to six months imprisonment. *Carly Hope catches Kirin Kotecha shouting at his infant son Johnny Woodfield. She promises to not tell Johnny's mother Vanessa Woodfield but she is forced to reveal what happened after spotting an ambulance outside Tug Ghyll and fearing the worst. The ambulance was actually for housemate Leyla Harding who had collapsed due to the norovirus. *Gabby Thomas discovers a sex tape of Kerry Wyatt and Dan Spencer and shares it online. Gabby's mother Bernice White realises Gabby is responsible of posting the video online and she forces Gabby to clean the sinks and toilets in the salon as punishment. * Tess Harris confides in Rhona Goskirk she has been having an affair with a married man. Tess asks Rhona to meet her on Hotten Road, planning to tell Rhona it was her husband Paddy Kirk she was having and affair with, but before she can revel all, Tess is the victim of a hit an run by Kirin Kotecha. Tess is taken to the hospital but dies during surgery. Kirin leaves the village to avoid get in trouble with the police. A week after Tess' death, Rhona discovers it was Paddy who Tess was having an affair with. *An ultrasound scan shows Laurel Dingle is still pregnant, so she and Ashley Thomas decide to get remarried. *Whilst celebrating her 60th birthday in The Woolpack, Lisa Dingle tells her estranged husband Zak Dingle she is divorcing him after eighteen years of marriage. *Leyla Harding and Nikhil Sharma announce their engagement.During the celebrations in the pub, Nikhil's brother Jai Sharma arrives and gives Leyla and Nikhil his blessing. Jai also announces to his family he had checked himself into a rehab to ensure he stays clean. Later Jai offer Nikhil advice about Leyla which results in them fighting. Nikhil decides to call off the engagement and return to Canada with his daughter Molly. *Chas Dingle spraypaints "Paedo" on ex-husband Gordon Livesy's car. After Aaron returns from two weeks in Ireland, Chas publicly reveals that Aaron was abused by Gordon during his childhood. Robert Sugden manages to track down Aaron's former step-mother Sandra Flaherty to York. Aaron and Robert go to York, where Aaron comes face to face with Sandra, and his half-sister Olivia Flaherty for the first time in over seven years. Aaron pleads for Sandra's help his case against Gordon but she refuses although Aaron works out that Sandra knew about the abuse he suffered at the hands of Gordon. Later, a male victim comes forward and says Gordon also abused him but it is revealed that Robert Sugden paid Gordon's neighbour Ryan to lie to help get Gordon convicted. Gordon believes Chas is behind the false witness statement and threatens her. *Gabby Thomas goes on the date with Jacob Gallagher where she lets slip to Jacob that she and Lachlan White broke into Eric Pollard's house and stole his late wife Val's ring in the previous December. David Metcalfe threatens to report Lachlan and Gabby to the police but Jacob asks him not to. Lachlan and Gabby are forced to apologised to Eric. *Ashley Thomas asks Lawrence White to adopt his daughter Gabby Thomas when he is no longer capable of being her father. March *Chrissie Sugden discovers her father Lawrence White had an open marriage with her late mother Ellen. She questions her true paternity and decides to have a DNA test to see if Lawrence is her biological father. *Chas Dingle and Aaron Livesy learn from the police, they believe there is an enough evidence to charge Gordon after the second 'victim' interview but Chas wants to tells Aaron about Robert Sugden paying Ryan but Robert told Chas to think again about telling Aaron. However, Ryan turns up at the village and told Robert, he wanted out of the deal but Robert explained he is helping to put Gordon in the jail. Aaron catches Robert with Ryan outside of the pub, Robert attempts to lie about Ryan but forced to admits to Robert that Ryan is the second 'victim'. Ryan told his story how Gordon nearly abused him and Aaron feels really bad but later, Chas tolds Aaron, Robert pays Ryan to lie to the police which left Aaron furious at Robert. Aaron went to Ryan's house and to drop his statement. Aaron returns to the pub and found out the police charges Gordon with his statement only. *When in the wood with Sam Dingle, Megan Macey's water broke. Sam runs to get some help but he was accidentally shot by Joanie Wright who was out poaching with Sam's father Zak. Sam was taken to the hospital unconscious. When driving to the hospita, Megan's estranged husband Jai Sharma finds Megan in labour and took her to the hospital. When treated at the hospital, Megan discovers Sam was taking to the hospital with injury. Megan give birth to baby girl and rushed off to neo-natal ICU. Megan and Jai are told that their daughter was starved of oxygen during her birth and could have brain damage. When recovering from his injury, Sam lied to the police that he didn't know who was responsible. Jai and Megan names their daughter Eliza. *Rakesh Kotecha and Priya Sharma got married at the registry office. *Charity Dingle release from prison after a year but she went miss before Cain and Chas Dingle can pick her up. A days later, Cain and his wife Moira track Charity in the farm with a stolen Ferrari. Moira drive the Ferrari away and Cain took Charity to the Butlers Farm. Moira calls Ross to get rid of the Ferrari. Later, Charity arrive at The Woolpack and announced she buying Diane Sugden's share of the pub. *Chrissie Sugden starts a fling with her brother in law Andy. * Who lives where Main Street *'Mulberry Cottage' - Debbie and Moses Dingle, Sarah and Jack Sugden and Ross Barton. (all until January) Ashley, Laurel, Sandy and Arthur Thomas. (from January). ''Gabby Thomas ''(from July). ''Dotty Thomas (from September). * 'The Grange' - Tracy Shankley (until May). Ronnie Hale ''(June to December). Andy Sugden, Chrissie White and Lachlan White (from July and until August). Jermaine Bailey (August to December). *'The Woolpack' - Chas and Aaron Dingle. Diane Sugden and Doug Potts (until May). Charity and Noah Dingle (from March). ''Olivia Flaherty (from April). Robert Sugden (from July). *'Woodbine Cottage' - Harriet Finch. Pearl Ladderbanks ''(from March). ''Edna Birch ''(until May). *'Tug Ghyll' - Vanessa and Johnny Woodfield and Carly Hope. Leyla Harding (until January). Kirin Kotecha (January to February). Tracy Shankley (May to July). *'Dale Head' - Dan and Amelia Spencer, Kerry Wyatt, Zak and Joanie Dingle and Kyle Winchester. *'Mill Cottage' - Rakesh Kotecha (until March). Kirin Kotecha (until January). Priya Kotecha and Amba Metcalfe (until January, March). *'Dale View' - Finn Barton. James Barton (until October). Emma (until October, from November). Pete Barton (until January, from May). Ross Barton and Moses Dingle (from January), *'Connelton View' - Brenda Walker, Bob, Cathy and Heath Hope and Rodney Blackstock. *'Victoria Cottage' - Jimmy, Nicola and Angelica King. Elliot Windsor and Carl Holliday (from January). *'Keepers Cottage' - Victoria and Adam Barton. Robert Sugden (until July). *'Brook Cottage' - Ashley, Sandy, Arthur and Laurel Thomas (all until January). Diane Sugden and Doug Potts (both from May). Bernice White (from July ). Church Lane *'Farrers Barn' - David Metcalfe. Jacob Gallagher (from January). ''Leyla Harding (from January). Nikhil and Molly Sharma. ''(until February) ''Tracy Shankley (from July). *'Tenant Cottage' - Sam and Samson Dingle. Megan and Eliza Macey ''(from March). *'Jacobs Fold' - Vacant. Hotten Road *'Smithy Cottage' - Paddy Kirk (until April). Rhona and Leo Goskirk. Pearl Ladderbanks (until March). Pierce Harris (from April). *'Butlers Farm' - Moira Dingle. Cain Dingle (until August). Noah Dingle (until March). Moses Dingle (January only). Holly Barton (March to September). *'Butlers Farm Caravan' - Andy Sugden (until February and March). Cain Dingle (from October). Cricketer's Row *'Tall Trees Cottage' - Marlon Dingle and April Windsor. Paddy Kirk (from August). Robblesfield Way *'Pollard's Barn' - Eric Pollard. *'Wishing Well Cottage' - Lisa and Belle Dingle. Jermaine Bailey (July & August). Cain Dingle (August to October). *'Holdgate Farm' - Jai and Rishi Sharma. Priya Kotecha and Amba Metcalfe (January and February, from March). Rakesh Kotecha (from March). Connelton Lane *'Home Farm' - Lawrence White. Lachlan and Chrissie White (until July and from August). Bernice White and Gabby Thomas (until July). Andy Sugden (April to July) Rebecca White (from October). Ronnie Hale (from December). *'Cottage on Home Farm Grounds' - Andy Sugden (February to April). Others *Wylie's Farm - James Barton (October only). Emma Barton (October to November). Who works where Main Street *'The Grange' - Eric Pollard and Tracy Shankley. Finn Barton (until May). Diane Sugden and Doug Potts (from April). *'The Woolpack' - Chas and Marlon Dingle. Charity Dingle (from March). Diane Sugden (until May). Victoria Barton (until June, from July). Jermaine Bailey'' (from July). *'Beauty & Bernice' - Bernice White and Kerry Wyatt. *'Take A Vow' - Leyla Harding. Megan Macey ''(from March). Holly Barton (August to September). *'Dingle & Dingle Automotives' - Cain Dingle and Ross Barton. Debbie Dingle (until January). Dan Spencer (from January). ''Holly Barton (March to May). *'Café Main Street' - Bob Hope and Brenda Walker. *'Barton Brothers Taxis' - Pete, Ross and Finn Barton ''(from June). Church Lane *'David's Shop' - David Metcalfe, Carly Hope and Leyla Harding. Jacob Gallagher (from January). *'St. Mary's Church' - Ashley Thomas (until March). Harriet Finch (from April). Hotten Road *'Vet's Surgery' - Paddy Kirk (until April). Rhona Goskirk, Vanessa Woodfield and Pearl Ladderbanks. Other *'Butlers Farm' - Moira Dingle. James Barton (until October). Andy Sugden (until July). Pete Barton (until January). *'Sharma & Sharma Sweet Factory' - Jai and Rishi Sharma, Lisa and Belle Dingle, Laurel Thomas and Kerry Wyatt. Nikhil Sharma (until February). *'Home Farm Estate' - Lawrence and Chrissie White. Sam Dingle. Nicola King (until February). Andy Sugden (February, March to July). *'Holey Scrap' - Aaron Dingle, and Adam Barton. Robert Sugden (from February). *'Home James Haulage' - Jimmy King. Nicola King (February to June). Charity Dingle (until May). Robert Sugden (from May). *'Diddy Diner' - Victoria Barton (until July, from August) Holly Barton (June and July). Awards and Nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Emmerdale (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Gemma Atkinson (Nominee) *Best Serial Drama Performance: Michael Parr (Nominee) British Soap Awards *Best Soap: Emmerdale (Winner) *Best Actor: Danny Miller (Winner) *Best Actress: Lucy Pargeter (Nominee) *Villain of the Year: Ryan Hawley (Nominee) *Best Comedy Performance: Matthew Wolfenden (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Isobel Steele (Nominee) *Best Storyline: Aaron's abuse (Nominee) *Best Single Episode: Aftermath of Village Hall explosion (Episode 7255 (6th August 2015)) (Nominee) *Best Male Dramatic Performance: Danny Miller (Winner) *Best Female Dramatic Performance: Charlotte Bellamy (Nominee) *Best On-Screen Partnership: Danny Miller and Ryan Hawley (Nominee) *Best Young Performer: Amelia Flanagan (Nominee) *Scene of the Year: Val's death (Winner) TV Choice Awards *Best Soap Newcomer: Gemma Atkinson (Nominee) *Best Soap Newcomer: Isobel Steele (Nominee) *Best Soap Actress: Lucy Pargeter (Nominee) *Best Soap Actor: Danny Miller (Winner) *Best Soap: Emmerdale (Winner) Inside Soap Awards *Best Actor: Danny Miller (Nominee) *Best Actress: Lucy Pargeter (Nominee) *Best Bad Boy: Jeff Hordley (Nominee) *Best Bad Girl: Emma Atkins (Nominee) *Funniest Female: Laura Norton (Nominee) *Funniest Male: Matthew Wolfenden (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Isobel Steele (Nominee) *Best Young Actor: Isobel Steele (Nominee) and Amelia Flanagan (Winner) *Sexiest Female: Gemma Atkinson (Nominee) *Sexiest Male: Michael Parr (Winner) *Best Partnership: Nicola Wheeler and Nick Miles (Nominee) and Danny Miller and Ryan Hawley (Winner) *Best Show-Stopper: Wedding Day Helicopter Crash (Nominee) *Best Shock Twist: Val dies in the hall of mirrors! (Winner) *Best Exit: Charlie Hardwick (Nominee) *Best Soap: Emmerdale (Winner) Category:Emmerdale year-by-year Category:2016